


茶杯公主

by 九月初夏 (nineth9t)



Category: Chinese Lolita Fashion RPF
Genre: Gen, Lolita Fashion Model, Lolita Fashion Stylist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineth9t/pseuds/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9C%88%E5%88%9D%E5%A4%8F
Summary: 茶杯公主，是时间的公主，也是真实的公主。她胸前和脚上的钟表总是滴答滴答一刻也不停息地催促着她离开。





	茶杯公主

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [「英伦玫瑰」爱丽丝元素搭配](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707197) by 糕糕 weibo: @-Caaake-. 



茶杯公主，是时间的公主，也是真实的公主。

她胸前和脚上的钟表总是滴答滴答一刻也不停息地催促着她离开。

所有见过茶杯公主的人最好在她限定的时间内把真相说出来，否则到达期限的最后一刻，你会在她温柔的注释下喝下一杯奶茶，然后你便不受控制地把所有隐藏的真相都给吐露出来，而她早已离开，只留在无尽的懊悔中一遍又一遍忏悔着早已没有意义的真相。

有人说她胸前的金色怀表就是茶杯公主的心脏，而头顶上的茶杯就是她的皇冠。

当她审视你的时候，你被迫坐在一张华丽的茶桌前接受着内心的煎熬汗如雨下，而她胸前用金色丝带打着蝴蝶结的怀表指针，一丝不苟地走着每一秒，像是不疾不徐地宣布着你的刑期。明明茶杯公主穿着奶茶一般甜蜜的丝绒长裙，却偏偏又套上了一层黑色的蕾丝罩裙，仿佛为了提醒那些被她对视的人们注意她胸前的“时间”——据说对于善良或者邪恶的人，揭发谎言的期限是不一样的——有的可能就在下一秒，有的可能要等一百年。

但是对于没有在茶杯公主宽限的期限内悬崖勒马的人来说，最后一刻总是来得很恍然。刚刚还在茶杯公主头上的镶金皇冠，下一秒就盛满了一杯温度刚刚合适的伯爵奶茶来到他们手边。那杯奶茶是那样的香甜，白白的奶霜下面是玫瑰味的大吉岭红茶，这杯奶茶仿佛中了魔法一般，从杯底飘起一朵朵种子般小小的玫瑰花，在奶霜之上绽放再散开配。于是那些被判处有罪的说谎者们遍再也抵抗不住这甜美的诱惑，端起奶茶一饮而尽，终于堕向永远痛苦的深渊。


End file.
